


Dressrosa's Blackout

by Namgangs



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Blind sex, Blood and Violence, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: "เล่นของมีคมในที่มืดแกไม่คิดว่าอันตรายไปหน่อยหรือไง?""อันตรายทำให้ไอ้จ้อนแกตื่นตัว โดฟลามิงโก้"





	Dressrosa's Blackout

 

  
"คร็อคโคไดล์?" โดฟลามิงโก้ส่งเสียงเรียกไปในความมืด กลิ่นยาสูบหนักขนาดนี้ไม่อาจเป็นใครอื่นไปได้  
  


เสียงครางตอบรับในลำคอสั่นพร่าดังมาจากแถวเตียง เรียกคิ้วเจ้าของห้องให้ม่นลงเล็กน้อย เทียนเล่มเล็กที่อยู่ในตะเกียงสะบัดไหววูบส่องไม่เห็นตัวคนที่เร้นกายในความมืด   
  


โดฟลามิงโก้ก้าวเท้าเข้าไปใกล้ ก่อนเสียงทุ้มพร่าไม่ผิดตัวว่าเป็นคร็อคโคไดล์จะดังกลับมา สั่งให้วกกลับไปวางเทียนไว้บนโต๊ะที่เพิ่งเดินผ่าน   
  


"จะเล่นอะไร หือ?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถอยหลังเอี้ยวตัววางตะเกียงที่ส่องแสงริบหรี่ลงบนโต๊ะ "ไฟดับนี่ฝีมือแกหรืิอเปล่า"  
  


จระเข้ทรายไม่ได้ส่งเสียงอะไรตอบกลับมา ยกเว้นเสียงหายใจที่ทัุมหนักกว่าปกติ นี่เป็นคืนเดือนมืด โดฟลามิงโก้พยายามจะเพ่งมองหาโครงร่างของคนที่ไม่น่ามาอยู่ในนี้ แต่ก็ไม่เห็น ไม่มีแม้แต่แสงสีแดงของปลายซิการ์หรือเงาสะท้อนแสงจันทร์บนมือตะขอ คนเด็กกว่าย่างเท้าสาวเข้าหาเตียงอย่างใคร่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายวางแผนอะไร  
  


"คร็อคโคไดล์" โดฟลามิงโก้เรียกซ้ำกึ่งถามหาคำอธิบายว่าทำไมมันถึงมาอยู่บนเตียงของเขามืดๆ และกึ่งขออนุญาตเอื้อมมือออกไปสัมผัส  
  


เข่าของคนร่างสูงทิ้งลงบนเตียงที่ยวบลงตามน้ำหนัก เสียงหายใจของคร็อคโคไดล์ห่างแค่เอื้อม โดฟลามิงโก้คลานและยื่นมือคว้าออกไปหมายจะยืนยันว่าตัวคนแก่กว่าอยู่ในห้องจริงๆ ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาถูกภูติผีหลอก  
  


แต่แทนที่จะเจอเรือนร่างอุ่นอย่างที่คาดหวัง กลับเป็นปลายตะขอคมกริบยื่นออกมาปัดมือเขาออก ความเย็นยะเยือกของอาวุธประจำตัวจระเข้ทรายนาบลงบนแก้ม  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้หายใจพร่า หลับตาลงเมื่อมือตะขอเลื่อนไปตามผิว ปลายแหลมไล้ลำคออย่างกับสัตว์ป่าที่ลับคมเล็บขู่ ตามมาด้วยมือหยาบของคร็อคโคไดล์ กดร่างเขานอนหงายกับเตียงอย่างดุดัน โดฟลามิงโก้ยื่นมือตัวเองออกไปตรงที่ควรเป็นหน้าของจระเข้ทราย นิ้วกลางเจอกรามคมสันได้รูปก่อน นิ้วชี้แตะโดนกลีบปากนุ่มอย่างผาดผิวชั่วแวบหนึ่งก่อนคร็อคโคไดล์จะเบือนหนี  
  


ทั้งที่จระเข้เป็นสัตว์เลือดเย็น แต่ผิวของอีกฝ่ายกลับอุ่นผ่าว  
  


"อยู่นิ่งๆ" คร็อคโคไดล์สั่งอย่างขัดใจ   
  


"ทำไม?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามเสียงกระเส่า มือขวาที่ยื่นออกไปปัดป่ายใบหน้าของจระเข้ทรายไปมาท้าทาย ลำคอหนาของมันบีบกำมาไม่รู้กี่ครั้ง คางก็ขืนเชยชมมานักต่อนัก กรามก็เคยบีบจับนับครั้งไม่ถ้วนทั้งแบบรักใคร่หยอกล้อและหมายทำร้าย แต่ใบหน้า.. คนเป็นราชาหลับตาลง จดจ่อกับสัมผัสที่ปลายนิ้ว ลากผ่านจมูกที่โด่งเป็นสัน รอยเย็บที่นูนเนิน รอยพับยับย่นที่หางตา คิ้วบางที่ขมวดม่น หน้าผากที่กว้างได้รูปขมับ ไรผมที่นุ่มเหมือนขนแมว ก่อนจะไล้กลับมาที่คางและกรามคมสัน ริมฝีปากนุ่มเย้ายวนแม้มองไม่เห็น  
  


"แก.. สมบูรณ์แบบ" คำชมที่ไม่ตั้งใจจะเอ่ยออกไปเสียงดังหลุดออกจากปาก   
  


"งั้นสิ?" ลมหายใจของคร็อคโคไดล์ดังสะท้านในความมืด น้ำเสียงยโสพึงพอใจกับคำชมที่ตัวมันเห็นด้วย   
  


โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะกลบเกลื่อน ลดมือลงช้าๆแทบไม่อยากผละออก ก่อนจะต้องเกร็งร่างเมื่อคมตะขอเกี่ยวกระดุมเสื้อหลุดกระเด็น อาวุธสังหารเย็นเฉียบของคร็อคโคไดล์ครูดเคลื่อนไปตามผิวกาย หัวนมสะท้านแข็งเป็นไตเพียงแค่โดนลูบผ่าน  
  


"อย่าขยับถ้าไม่อยากได้เลือด"  
  


ร่างกายของคนเป็นราชายอมสยบราบให้กับคำสั่งการของทรราชจากอีกแดนดิน ในความมืดที่เหมือนกับสูญเสียประสาทตา สัมผัสอย่างอื่นก็ไวขึ้นอย่างน่าขัน มือตะขอที่กดแนบไล้ไปกับผิวทำให้หน้าอกโดฟลามิงโก้กระเพื่อมหอบ อุณหภูมิในร่างผ่าวร้อนขึ้น ชีพจรเต้นเร็วขึ้น ตื่นเต้นกับคำขู่ จินตนาการที่ว่าอาจต้องเจ็บตัว  
  


"เล่นของมีคมในที่มืดแกไม่คิดว่าอันตรายไปหน่อยหรือไง?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามหยอกเย้า น้ำเสียงเต็มไปด้วยรอยยิ้มกว้างที่ฉีกจนแทบสุดกราม  เขาอยู่นิ่งทั้งที่ไม่ใช่ธรรมชาติตัวเอง รู้ดีว่าถ้าไม่ระวัง แม้คร็อคโคไดล์จะไม่ได้ตั้งใจ มือตะขอนั่นก็อาจจะเกี่ยวบาดตัวเองจนได้แผล สิ่งที่มาทดแทนมือไม่อาจทำได้เหมือนของจริง มันไม่มีความรู้สึก ไม่อาจรู้ว่ากำลังลูบไล้อะไรอยู่ในความมืด สัมผัสไม่ได้ถึงเนื้อหนัง ขยับนิดขยับหน่อยโดยไม่ระวังก็อาจเกี่ยวอะไรเข้าก็ได้ แล้วเขาก็ขี้เกียจจะอธิบายกับเวอร์โก้หรือเทรโบลว่าแผลมาจากไหน  
  


คร็อคโคไดล์ฮัมเสียงในลำคอเป็นคำตอบคลุมเครือ ปลายตะขอตวัดดึงกางเกงโดฟลามิงโก้ร่นลงไปที่เข่า จับขาทั้งสองข้าของชายผิวสีแทนขึ้นพาดบ่า  
  


"อันตรายทำให้ไอ้จ้อนแกตื่นตัว โดฟลามิงโก้"   
  


จระเข้ทรายขยับตัวในความมืด เตียงยวบยาบ โดฟลามิงโก้หายใจเสียงดังกระเส่า ไม่แน่ใจว่าคาดหวังอะไรแต่เนื้อตัวสั่นสู้ หัวใจเต้นเร่าเป็นเจ้าเข้า ก่อนต้องสะดุ้งสะท้าน ซี้ดปากครางออกมา เมื่อริมฝีปากนุ่มชื้นแฉะของคร็อคโคไดล์แตะเข้าที่ส่วนปลาย ท่อนลำแทบจะเด้งโด่อวบอั๋นขึ้นมาเต็มอุ้งปากและลิ้นที่ร้อนเร่า  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้กัดฟันและเม้มริมฝีปากแน่นแต่ยังห้ามเสียงครางสุขสมที่ถาโถมที่มาไม่ทันตั้งตัวหลุดออกมาไม่ได้ เสียงกระเส่าพร่าหวีดหวิวสั่นเครืออื้ออึงในลำคอ เสียวซ่านเฉียดใกล้จะเสร็จสม ผิวส่วนอ่อนไหวสัมผัสกับลมหายใจผ่าวของคร็อคโคไดล์ ลิ้นวาบหวามตวัดเส้นสองสลึงลากขึ้นถึงหัวเห็ดทำเอาเกร็งจนกล้ามเนื้อเป็นมัดนูนโนนเส้นเลือดปูดโปน โดฟลามิงโก้ขยับนิ้วสีแทนใช้พลังของผลด้ายชะงักรั้งร่างของอีกฝ่ายตรึงไว้กับที่ ไม่อยากเสร็จสมเป็นไก่อ่อนให้คนใจร้ายว่าเป็นนกกระจอกไม่ทันกินน้ำ  
  


"ค.. คร็อคโคไดล์" โดฟลามิงโก้ครางเบาๆ หายใจหอบระโรย ลิ้นอีกฝ่ายหยุดนิ่งด้วยพลังของผลด้าย แต่ความอุ่นร้อนที่ครอบอมแก่นกายยังอยู่ แก้มโดฟลามิงโก้ผ่าวร้อนสุกเป็นลูกตำลึง นึกขอบคุณที่อยู่ในความมืด คร็อคโคไดล์จะได้ไม่ต้องเห็นพวงแก้มที่แดงเรื่อไปไหนต่อไหนบนใบหน้า โดฟลามิงโก้เชิดด้ายในมือบังคับคร็อคโคไดล์ให้ถอนริมฝีปากออกจากแก่นกาย ตาพยายามจับจ้องไปในความมืดที่ประสาทสัมผัสจากด้ายบอกว่าใบหน้าทรราชทรายอยู่ ก่อนกลืนน้ำลายเฮือกใหญ่พยายามเรียกการควบคุมกลับมา "ใครอนุญาตให้แกทำแบบนั้น หืม?"  
  


"แล้วใครบอกว่าฉันต้องขออนุญาต" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามกลับในความมืด น้ำเสียงแสดงความใหญ่โตเจือรำคาญกับพลังของคนหนุ่มกว่า ฮึดฮัดพยายามดิ้นขัดขืน  
  


"ฉันนี่แหละบอก" โดฟลามิงโก้ตอบทันควัน "หัดมีมารยาทกันบ้างสิ ฟุฟุฟุ เดทน่ะเดท รู้จักมั้ย ดินเนอร์ใต้แสงเทียน ช่อดอกไม้กองโต ดนตรีโรแมนติก... ไอ้ที่แอบเข้ามาในห้องนอนแล้วก็ขืนใจกันมันไร้รสนิยม"  
  


"กล้าพูดไม่ดูตัวเอง โดฟลามิงโก้" เสียงต่ำของคร็อคโคไดล์เสียดสีกลับมา เรียกเสียงหัวเราะของโดฟลามิงโก้ให้ยิ่งกังวาน   
  


โดฟลามิงโก้เงี่ยหูฟังเสียงทรายขยับเสียดสีกันในความมืด จู่ๆด้ายที่รั้งข้อมือขวาของอีกฝ่ายให้อยู่กับที่ก็พลันหาเป้าหมายไม่เจอ วืดไปในอากาศ ก่อนกลุ่มก้อนทรายจะตกลงบนหน้าท้อง ทรายเม็ดเล็กๆขยับบนแผงกล้ามและรอบสะดือชวนจั๊กจี้ ก่อนค่อยๆรวมเข้ามาหากันเป็นรูปฝ่ามืิอ สัมผัสของทรายเปลี่ยนเป็นผิวหนังอุ่นร้อนวาบหวาม  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้กัดฟันกรอดออกมาเมื่อรู้สึกเลือดในกายตัวเองค่อยๆละเหิดถูกดูดไปจากร่าง ลำคอแห้งผาก น้ำลายในอุ้งปากเหือดแห้งยิ่งกว่าทะเลทราย  
  


มือตะขอคมกริบเป็นแค่ของหลอกเด็กเมื่อเทียบกับมือขวาของมันที่ทำคนเป็นมัมมี่ได้เพียงเสี้ยวนาที  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้ชั่งใจระหว่างสองตัวเลือก ยอมให้มันรังแกอย่างเอาอกเอาใจ หรือจะสู้กลับเล่นบทพยศ แต่ไม่ทันตัดสินใจมือหนามากด้วยเครื่องประดับที่วางบนท้องก็ยกออก เลื่อนไปจับท่อนเอ็นชื้นน้ำลายที่เหี่ยวลงเพราะไม่มีเลือดไปเลี้ยงชั่วครู่แทน  
  


"เป็นเด็กดี โดฟลามิงโก้.. ถ้าแกไม่เล่นแง่น่ารำคาญ ก็ไม่ต้องเจ็บตัวเยอะ" เสียงทุ้มต่ำแหบพร่าดังขึ้นจากด้านล่าง  
  


"ไม่เจ็บตัว'เยอะ'?" โดฟลามิงโก้ทวนคำเสียงดังประท้วงอย่างเด็กๆ เรียกเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะจากคนใช้ผลทราย ปีศาจสวรรค์หันมานึกค่อนขอดความมืดที่ทำให้ตัวเองไม่เห็นใบหน้ายิ้มของคร็อคโคไดล์ ทั้งที่ก่อนหน้าเพิ่งขอบคุณความมืดที่ปิดบังใบหน้าน่าอายของตัวเองไว้  
  


สัมผัสอุ่นร้อนที่กอบกำกล่องดวงใจค่อยๆผละออกหายไป โดฟลามิงโก้กลืนน้ำลายที่ผลิตขึ้นมาใหม่เหนียวหนืดลงคอ พยายามเพ่งสายตามองหาเงาร่างคร็อคโคไดล์ ทว่าพบแต่ความมืด โดฟลามิงโก้ปิดเปลือกตาลงยอมแพ้และใช้ประสาทสัมผัสส่วนอื่นแทน จดจ่อกับการสั่นของด้ายที่ปลายนิ้ว บ่าของมันที่เคลื่อนไหวเต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้ามใต้ท่อนขาเขา และหูที่จับเสียงหัวใจเต้นพร้อมลมหายใจที่พ่นออกมา   
  


และทุกเสียง ทุกจินตนาการที่คิดว่าคร็อคโคไดล์กำลังทำอะไร มันทำให้ร่างโดฟลามิงโก้วูบวาบร้อนเร่า  
  


"อย่าให้ฉันต้องสั่ง.." เสียงดังมาจากด้านล่างหว่างขา ด้ายที่ตรึงกรามของคร็อคโคไดล์รั้งให้พ้นแก่นกายสั่นไหวเมื่อกรามขยับตามถ้อยคำ ลมจากริมฝีปากของคร็อคโคไดล์ตกกระทบบนหัวถอก ทำเอาสยิวจนขนลุก หายใจปั่นป่วน  
  


"ฟุฟุฟุ สั่งหรืออ้อนวอน พูดให้ดี คร็อคโคไดล์" คนหนุ่มกว่าหัวเราะในลำคอ "แกชักจะลืมตัวมากไปแล้ว" นิ้วสีแทนกระตุกด้ายของตัวเองกระชากมือตะขอของคร็อคโคไดล์ให้ปลิดปลิวหลุดจากท่อนแขนกระทบผนังเสียงดัง ครึ้ง!  ส่วนอื่นของมันอาจเป็นทราย แต่มือตะขออาวุธไม่อาจหลุดรอดจากด้าย

  
จระเข้ทรายสบถเสียงห้วนในลำคอ โดฟลามิงโก้อาจมองไม่เห็น แต่คร็อคโคไดล์ก็เหมือนกัน ไม่มีใครได้เปรียบใคร ถ้ามันคิดว่าเขาจะยอมเป็นของเล่นแต่ฝ่ายเดียวก็เชิญฝันไป  
  


"ไหนพูดซิ.. นายท่านโดฟลามิงโก้ ปล่อยให้ข้าปรนเปรอท่านเป็นการไถ่โทษด้วยเถิด" โดฟลามิงโก้ล้อ  
  


"ปรนเปรอแก..?" คร็อคโคไดล์ตวัดเสียงห้วนกรุ่นอารมณ์ "โดฟลามิงโก้ แกมันน่าขำ" เสียงทรายขยับพริ้วในอากาศพร้อมกลายร่างเป็นทรายหลุดรอดจากด้ายที่ตรึงอยู่  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะออกมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้กับความใจเด็ดของทรราชแห่งอลาบาสต้า หนีบขาตัวเองเข้าหากัน ล็อคบ่าและลำคอของอีกฝ่ายที่อยู่ระหว่างน่องพอดี ชั่ววินาทีก่อนที่คร็อคโคไดล์จะกลายร่างเป็นทรายหนีไปได้ โดฟลามิงโก้ก็กระตุกนิ้วเชิดเส้นด้ายคมกริบบาดต้นขาตัวเองทั้งสองข้าง  
  


ของเหลวพุ่งกระจายย้อมลาดไหล่และใบหน้าของคร็อคโคไดล์ หยุดกลุ่มก้อนทรายให้เป็นเนื้อหนัง  
  


"โดฟลา..!?" คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่อาจแม้แต่จะขานชื่ออีกฝ่ายได้เต็มคำ พยายามดิ้นหนีจากท่อนขากำยำโชกเลือดที่หนีบลำคอตัวเองไว้ เลือดของโดฟลามิงโก้ไหลย้อมเปียกแฉะทั่วร่างกายท่อนบน เสื้อโชกชุ่มไปด้วยเลือด จระเข้กัดฟันกรอดไม่อยากเชื่อ "แกทำ.. บ้าอะไร"   
  


"แล้วแกคิดว่าฉันทำอะไรล่ะ" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงยียวนเป็นที่หนึ่ง  "แกอยากให้ฉันเจ็บตัว ฉันก็ชิงลงมือเอาใจแกก่อนเลยเป็นไง ฟุฟุฟุ"   
  


เสียงกรอดฟันกระทบกันแน่นดังขึ้นในความมืด ทำเอาโดฟลามิงโก้อยากเห็นสีหน้าคร็อคโคไดล์เป็นบ้า สัตว์เลื้อยคลานตัวโปรดของเขาควรจะรู้ว่านี่เป็นรุกฆาต มันแพ้แล้ว และเขาจะกินมันทั้งตัวแบบที่ต้องการ ฟุฟุ  
  


แต่มีที่ไหนกันที่คร็อคโคไดล์จะยอมพ่ายโดยไม่พยศให้สุด  
  


ท่อนแขนซ้ายพิการของจระเข้ทรายเหวี่ยงเข้าใส่ลำคอของโดฟลามิงโก้ ฟาดลงหนักราวกับท่อนซุง กดร่างหนาสีแทนน้ำผึ้งไว้กับเตียง โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่ทันตั้งตัว เผลอไผลว่าชนะแล้ว ถึงกับกัดฟันกรอด พยายามใช้ขาบีบลำคออีกฝ่ายให้หมดลมยอมแพ้ก่อน นิ้วสีแทนกระตุกใช้พลังตัวเองช่วยดึงรั้งส่วนของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่เปียกเลือดไม่ให้โถมแรงเข้ามา ดึงกระชากมันไปอีกทาง จนในที่สุดท่อนแขนพิการเลื่อนหลุดออกจากคอสำเร็จ โดฟลามิงโก้สำลักเบาๆ ดันตัวขึ้นนั่ง ยกมือขึ้นสัมผัสคอตัวเองที่ถูกทำร้ายอย่างช้าๆ ก่อนเหยียดยิ้มกว้างจ้องตรงไปในความมืด  
  


คร็อคโคไดล์ที่โชกไปด้วยเลือดถูกด้ายตรึงไว้กับที่  
  


ชัยชนะสองหน แลกกับแผลคมกริบตัดเส้นเลือดใหญ่บนขาทั้งสองข้าง โดฟลามิงโก้คิดว่าคุ้มค่า  
  


ในความมืดเสียงหายใจของทั้งคู่หอบแข่งกัน  
  


"ตอนนี้ใครกันแน่ที่ต้องเป็นเด็กดี หืม?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามยั่ว ขยับท่อนขาตัวเองลูบไล้ไปตามเรือนร่างของคร็อคโคไดล์ อาบลาดบ่าและแก้มของคร็อคโคไดล์ให้โชกไปด้วยเลือดของตัวเอง นิ้วขยับใช้ท่าปรสิตของตัวเองตรึงรั้งร่างคร็อคโคไดล์ที่สูญเสียความสามารถโลเกียให้เป็นอัมพาต   
  


"ปล่อยฉัน"  
  


"เรื่องอะไรกัน~"  
  


ราชาแห่งเดรสโรซ่าผิวปาก เลื่อนขาออกจากตัวอีกฝ่ายวางแหมะบนเตียง ขยับตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง นิ้วกระตุกด้าย ดึงร่างคร็อคโคไดล์ขยับเข้ามาใกล้ในท่าหมอบคลาน มือสีแทนเอื้อมออกไปลูบใบหน้าอีกฝ่าย ละเลงเลือดที่กระเซ็นให้ปาดเปื้อนไปทั่วรูปหน้า จับคางยโสให้เชยขึ้นในความมืด  
  


"ไอ้นกเวร ถ้าแกไม่หยุ..."เสียงของคร็อคโคไดล์ถูกทำให้เงียบ เมื่อมือสีแทนออกแรงบีบกรามยโสให้อ้าปากออก สอดแทรกนิ้วโป้งเข้าไประหว่างคมเขี้ยว กดลงบนลิ้นที่พยายามขืนสู้  
  


"นกเวร? นกเวรเรอะ.. นั่นไม่ใช่คำพูดที่แกควรเรียกคนที่เป็นเจ้าชีวิตแกหรือไม่จริง คร็อคโคไดล์~" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามเสียงระรื่น ชักมือออก ก่อนโขกหัวตัวเองกระแทกกับศีรษะของคนแก่กว่าเข้าเต็มเปา  เสียงดังลั่นสะเทือนไปทั่วห้อง  
  


คร็อคโคไดล์กัดฟันครางอย่างมึนหัวตามมา พึมพำอะไรที่คล้ายคำว่า 'นกสวะ' ในลำคอ

  
"จุ๊ๆ นั่นไม่ดีเลยน้า" โดฟลามิงโก้ดุ "เรียกป๊ะป๋าเป็นไง"   
  


"ฝันหวานไปเถอะ" คร็อคโคไดล์สบถ ถ่มน้ำลายใส่หน้าโดฟลามิงโก้ ก่อนจะถูกอีกฝ่ายกระชากผมไปข้างหลัง  
  


"ไม่เอาน่า คร็อคซี่~" โดฟลามิงโก้ยกแขนขึ้นเช็ดน้ำลายออกจากใบหน้า เหยียดยิ้มกว้าง "ทำตัวเป็นเด็กดีหน่อยสิ รู้ใช้มั้ยว่าถ้าเป็นเด็กดื้อ ฉันก็ไม่มีทางเลือกนอกจากจะต้องสั่งสอน"  
  


เมื่อคำตอบจากคร็อคโคไดล์มีแต่เสียงฮัมในลำคอที่แสดงความไม่พอใจและพยศเกินจะเปิดปาก โดฟลามิงโก้ก็โน้มตัวเข้าหา ใบหน้าใกล้จนแทบชิด ลมหายใจร้อนของคนสูงกว่ากระทบลงบนรอยเย็บที่พาดผ่านหน้า   
  


"หรือที่ทำตัวดื้อด้าน.." โดฟลามิงโก้กระซิบเสียงพร่ายั่วยวน กล่าวหา "..ก็เพราะอยากให้ป๊ะป๋าคนนี้ลงโทษกันแน่?"  
  


คร็อคโคไดล์กัดฟันกรอด "ถ้าฉันได้ยินแกกับ daddy kink ของแกอีกแค่ประโยคเดียว.."  
  


"ชู่วว์ ตอนนี้ฉันเป็นคนสั่ง" โดฟลามิงโก้เอ็ด ก่อนบดริมฝีปากกับริมฝีปาก ริดรอนคำพูดของคนขี้โมโห ลำคอของคร็อคโคไดล์ครางฮื่อฮึมในความมืดราวกับเสียงของเครื่องยนต์เก่าๆประท้วง แต่ไม่อาจขยับหนีเพราะพลังของผลด้าย  
  


ท่าทีพยศยิ่งทำให้โดฟลามิงโก้ยิ่งรุกไล่ ฉวยโอกาสตักตวงอย่างดูดดื่ม ดุนดันลิ้นที่ต่อต้าน  มือของโดฟลามิงโก้ลดลงลูบไล้ไปตามเสื้อผ้าของอีกฝ่ายอย่างสำรวจ ไม่มีเสื้อคลุมตัวโตอยู่บนบ่า มีเพียงเสื้อเชิ้ตแขนยาวที่ชุ่มเลือดกับกางเกงแสลคขายาว มือของโดฟลามิงโก้ซุกซน สอดไซร้เข้าไประหว่างช่องว่างของกระดุม จับต้องผิวกายกำยำข้างใต้อาภรณ์ แต่ไม่ว่าส่วนไหนของคร็อคโคไดล์ก็ไม่ว่างเว้นจากเลือด กลิ่นกายก็เหมือนกัน จากปกติที่อบอวลด้วยกลิ่นหอมและขมฝาดของซิการ์ ก็มีแต่กลิ่นคาวเลือดชะโลมกลบ  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้ขมวดคิ้วและถอนจูบออก นิ้วกระตุกเย็บแผลของตัวเองให้ปิดสนิท ก่อนคาวเลืิอดจะฟุ้งมากกว่าเดิมและเตียงจะเหนอะหนะชุ่มโชกไปกว่าที่เป็นอยู่ เปิดช่องว่างให้คร็อคโคไดล์ที่รอโอกาสอยู่แล้วหลุดจากท่าปรสิต มือขวาของจระเข้ทรายที่เต็มไปด้วยเครื่องประดับยื่นออกมาคว้าหมับที่แก่นกายของโดฟลามิงโก้  
  


"ใจร้อนเสียจริง ไม่ต้องเอาอกเอาใจป๊ะป๋..."   
  


ยังไม่ทันพูดจบ คร็อคโคไดล์ก็ขัดขึ้นเสียงเรียบสุขุม "ของแกอ่อนปวกเปียก"   
  


ทว่าเสี้ยวเล็กๆแฝงความประหลาดใจไม่แพ้คนฟัง   
  


"พูดเป็นเล่น" โดฟลามิงโก้สบถกับตัวเอง หลุดบทบาทที่กำลังเล่นอยู่  ลดมือลงคลำหาของใต้หว่างที่ควรจะบึกบึนอวบอ้วนแข็งเป็นเหล็กกล้า ทว่าเจอแต่หลังมือของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่กอบกุมส่วนเหี่ยวย่นจนมิด  
  


"ฉันต้องเป็นคนพูดคำนั้น" ความหงุดหงิดแผ่กระจายออกจากน้ำเสียงห้วนของคร็อคโคไดล์ขณะถอนมือออกไป  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้หลุดหัวเราะ อีโก้พุ่งพรวดเสมอยามรู้ว่าที่จริงคร็อคโคไดล์ก็อยากเอาไม่แพ้กัน ต่อให้เล่นบทพยศซะเหมือนจริง บรรยากาศในห้องก่อนหน้าที่อบอวลด้วยความขึงขัง แย่งกันเป็นฝ่ายมีอำนาจค่อยๆจางลง ต่างฝ่ายต่างผ่อนคลายกล้ามเนื้อ ลมหายใจกลับมาคงที่สอดประสานกันเป็นจังหวะเดียวในความมืด   
  


"แล้วเอาไงต่อ" โดฟลามิงโก้ถาม ยกขาออกจากร่างเปียกชุ่มของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่ขยับตัวขึ้นมาล้มตัวนอนข้างๆ ผมสีดำนุ่มไซร้โดนไหล่ มือสีแทนอดไม่ได้จะเอื้อมเช็คอารมณ์ตรงแก่นกายของคร็อคโคไดล์บ้างอย่างรู้สึกผิด   
  


มันยังแข็งตัว ดุนดันกางเกงจนโป่งนูน โดฟลามิงโก้ขบฟันกรอดรู้สึกตัวเองไร้สมรรถภาพเป็นบ้า ไวอากร้า ไวอากร้า.. เขาเก็บไว้ไหน.. ให้ตายสิ เขาไม่มีเก็บไว้ คนอย่างโดฟลามิงโก้ไม่เคยต้องใช้ไวอากร้า เขาเอาได้จนฟ้าเหลืองโดยไม่ต้องพึ่งยา  
  


"แกเป็นอะไรของแก?" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามเรียบๆ ปัดมือของอีกฝ่ายให้เลิกคลึงอาวุธที่หว่างขาอย่างรำคาญ "ฉันนึกว่าแกกำลังเข้าได้เข้าเข็ม พ่นdaddy kinkออกมายกใหญ่"  
  


"เลือด" โดฟลามิงโก้ตอบสั้นๆ  
  


"ไม่เห็นแกเคยมีปัญหามาก่อน" คร็อคโคไดล์พ่นลมออกจากจมูกแบบไม่เชื่อ นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่พวกเขาเปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยเลือด  
  


"มันไม่เหมือนกัน.. ฉันไม่อยากเลียเลือดตัวเอง มันน่าขยะแขยง แล้วทั้งเนื้อทั้งตัวแกก็มีแต่เลือดฉัน" โดฟลามิงโก้บ่น หันหน้าไปทางที่คร็อคโคไดล์นอนอยู่ ทั้งที่ตาเห็นแต่ความมืด เอ่ยเสียงแหบพร่า "ฉันอยากลิ้มรสแกไม่ใช่เลือดตัวเอง"  
  


คร็อคโคไดล์เลียริมฝีปากตัวเองกับคำพูดนั้นโดยไม่รู้ตัว ลิ้นแตะโดนรสประแล่มของเลือดที่ไหลลงมายังริมฝีปาก รู้สึกกระสันมากกว่าที่ควรกับคำพูดของคู่นอนที่แข็งไม่ออก   
  


"แกควรจะคิดถึงเรื่องนั้นก่อนจะเชือดตัวเอง" ชายผมดำถอนหายใจเฮือก มือขยับปาดเลือดออกจากแก้ม ฮัมเสียงฮึ่มในลำคอ "แต่ถือว่าไม่เลวสำหรับนกที่หัวมีแต่ขี้เลื่อยแบบแก"  
  


มือขวาที่แพรวพราวด้วยเครื่องประดับลดลง เอื้อมออกมาลูบไปตามท่อนขาของโดฟลามิงโก้ สัมผัสแผลที่ถูกพลังของผลด้ายเย็บไว้ชั่วคราวไปมาเบาๆ ทำเอาเจ้าของร่างสีแทนหายใจผิดจังหวะ อารมณ์ประหลาดรื้นขึ้นมาในอกวูบวาบกับมือกร้านของคนแก่กว่า ความเย็นของแหวนทองทำร่างสะท้าน  
  


"หัวขี้เลื่อย?" โดฟลามิงโก้ประท้วงก่อนจะเหยียดยิ้มกว้างภูมิอกภูมิใจไม่แคร์กับคำด่า "บอกหน่อยว่าสี่สิบปีที่ผ่านมามีใครอัจฉริยะคิดได้แบบฉันบ้าง ฟุฟุฟุ"   
  


"เจ้าเด็กหมวกฟางนั่น" คร็อคโคไดล์ตอบสั้นๆ  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้ชะงัก ลืมหายใจ ความรู้สึกผิดตีวูบกับข้อมูลใหม่ที่ได้รับ  
  


อลาบาสต้า.. อิมเพลดาวน์.. พ่ายแพ้ให้กับรุกกี้ไร้ชื่อ.. มันมาเพื่อจะลืมเรื่องพวกนั้น แต่เขากลับ..   
  


"ฉันทำให้.. ทำไมแกไม่บอกฉัน.. ถ้าฉันรู้.."  
ไม่มีใครรู้ดีไปกว่าโดฟลามิงโก้ว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ใช่คนที่รับมือกับความพ่ายแพ้ได้ดี คร็อคโคไดล์หยิ่งยโส แต่ที่จริงเปราะบาง มันล่าถอยไปอยู่พาราไดซ์เพราะแพ้หนวดขาว เพราะคิดว่าที่นั่นมันจะเก่งกาจที่สุด จะไม่มีอีก ที่ต้องเป็นสองรองใคร แต่แล้วไอ้เด็กนั่นก็มา รุกกี้ที่ไม่มีแม้แต่ฮาคิ ค่าหัวแค่เศษเบรี สยบและทำลายแผนกว่าสิบปีของคร็อคโคไดล์เละเทะไม่มีชิ้นดี   
  


"ฉันไม่รู้มาก่อนว่า.. บ้าฉิบ.. ให้แมวน้ำดิ้นตายเหอะ.. แกนี่นะ คร็อคโคไดล์" ปากที่ปกติพ่นน้ำไหลไฟดับกำลังลิ้นพันกันพูดไม่ออก หาคำไม่ถูก คนเป็นราชาโลกมืดละล่ำละลัก รู้สึกผิดทั้งที่ไม่จำเป็น "รู้ใช่มั้ย..แกไม่ต้องเล่นตามน้ำทุกครั้งก็ได้.. เรามีเซฟเวิร์ดเพราะอย่างนั้น ถะ.. ถ้าฉันทำอะไรที่แกไม่ชอบ.. คำเดียว แกพูดออกมา ฉันจะหยุด"   
  


คร็อคโคไดล์เงียบกริบ มือของมันที่วางบนแผลชะงักกึกตั้งแต่คำแรกที่โดฟลามิงโก้สบถออกมา เวลาแบบนี้โดฟลามิงโก้นึกค่อนขอดที่ตัวเองไม่สามารถมองเห็นในความมืดได้ การไม่เห็นสีหน้าของอีกฝ่ายยิ่งทำให้เขากระอักกระอ่วนกระวนกระวาย ไม่รู้ว่าแย่แค่ไหนที่สะกิดแผลเก่ามัน ไม่อาจประเมินได้ว่ามันคิดอะไรอยู่  
  


หวาดหวั่นว่าจะโดนเกลียด ทั้งที่รู้แก่ใจว่าจระเข้ทรายก็ไม่ได้พิศวาสตนสักเท่าไหร่ ความสัมพันธ์เป็นเพียงเรื่องเซ็กซ์ที่เข้ากันได้  
  


แต่แล้วเสียงหัวเราะทุ้มต่ำเบาๆก็หลุดจากปากคร็อคโคไดล์   ศีรษะของคนหน้าบากขยับ เรือนผมนุ่มเคลื่อนเข้าหาไซร้บ่าเกลี่ยก่ายผิวกาย  
  


"ฉันคิดว่ามันเซ็กซี่ดีที่แกยอมเจ็บตัวเพื่อจะตรึงฉันอยู่กับที่"   
  


เสียงทุ้มต่ำแฝงรอยพึงพอใจปนหยอกล้อดังตามออกมา คำชมนั่นทำเอาโดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกผ่าวหน้า ทำตัวไม่ถูก ยังกับเด็กผู้หญิงวัยสิบสี่ที่ถูกชวนไปงานพรอมครั้งแรก  
  


"เซ็กซี่ หือ?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามกลับกลบความประหม่าด้วยเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะประดับไปด้วยอีโก้ "ป่านนี้แกเพิ่งจะรู้หรือไง? "  
  


คร็อคโคไดล์ฮัมในลำคอปัดคำพูดตัวเองให้พ้นทาง คำชมไม่มีทางหลุดจากปากเย่อหยิ่งเป็นครั้งที่สอง "น่าเสียดายที่แกดันอ่อนปวกเปียก.. เพราะตอนนั้นฉันกำลังพร้อมให้แกเอาอย่างกับหมาตัวเมีย"  
  


ภาพจินตนาการเข้ามาในหัว เสียงครวญครางของคร็อคโคไดล์ รูที่ตอดรัดขมิบแน่นเชื้อเชิญ คำร้องขอว่าให้แรงขึ้นอีก มันที่พยายามขัดขืน แต่ดันพ่ายให้ความใคร่ที่เขามอบให้  
  


"ฉันยังทำต่อได้ถ้าแกต้องการ" โดฟลามิงโก้รีบบอกอย่างร้อนรน ลมหายใจกระเส่าผิดจังหวะ   
  


"ด้วยมะเขือเผาเน่าๆของแกตอนนี้?" คร็อคโคไดล์เสียดสีหัวเราะขึ้นจมูกฟึดฟัด "เสียใจ ฉันหมดอารมณ์แล้ว ถ้าแกไม่ว่า.."   
  


เตียงยวบยาบ คร็อคโคไดล์ขยับตัวคล้ายลุกขึ้นนั่ง เสียงคล้ายควานหาอะไรบางอย่าง  
  


"ชิ.. ฉันทำไฟแช็กหล่นหาย" เสียงบ่นอู้อี้เล็กน้อย ปากคงกำลังคาบซิการ์อยู่ เสียงครางหงุดหงิดมาจากในลำคอ ทุ้มแชะสั่นพร่า  
  


"ฉันหาให้มั้.." โดฟลามิงโก้ยังไม่พูดไม่จบ นิ้วยังไม่ได้กระดิกใช้พลังของผลด้ายควานหาไฟแช็ก จู่ๆไฟในห้องก็เกิดติดขึ้นมา หลอดไฟกระพริบปริบๆก่อนจะฉายแสงสว่างโร่  
  


เลือด  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้ยกแว่นตาตัวเองขึ้นคาดหัวให้แน่ใจว่าภาพตรงหน้าไม่ได้ย้อมเฉดแดงไปเกินกว่าความเป็นจริง  
  


ผ้าปูเตียงแดงฉานอย่างกับโต๊ะในโรงฆ่าสัตว์ หน้าขาและแข้งของเขาเต็มไปด้วยเลือด แต่ที่น่าอึ้งที่สุดคือ..  
  


คร็อคโคไดล์ก้มหน้าลงมองร่างตัวมันเองก่อนทำหน้าปุเลี่ยนรังเกียจเต็มทน ฟันกัดมวนซิการ์ที่ยังไม่ได้จุดจนบี้    
  


โดฟลามิงโก้กลั้นขำแทบไม่อยู่ ร่างคร็อคโคไดล์ไม่ได้เปื้อนเลือดสยดสยองแบบที่ชวนเร้าอารมณ์แบบในจินตนาการ แต่เหมือนตัวตลกที่ตกถังสี เขาก็รู้อยู่ว่าหนักไปหน่อยตอนพยายามให้มันเปียกที่สุดเท่าที่จะเปียกได้ แต่เลือดบนตัวมันยังกะอลิซาเบธ บาโธรี่ที่ลงอ่างอาบเลือดหญิงพรมจรรย์ทั้งชุดโกธิค --และไม่ใช่แบบ'เซ็กซี่' ที่เสื้อผ้าบางเฉียบแนบเนื้อเผยเรือนร่าง  
  


"แกดูเหมือนโจรที่โดนมะเขือเละๆรุมปาประชาทัณฑ์"   
  


"แล้วความผิดของใคร?" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามกลับเสียงไม่พอใจในลำคอ ลงจากเตียงลุกขึ้นยืน ก่อนจะปลดกระดุมเสื้อที่ชุ่มเลือดเหวี่ยงทิ้งลงพื้น เป้ากางเกงของมันหดเล็กลง ที่ว่าหมดอารมณ์ไม่ใช่ว่าโกหก นัยน์ตาสีอำพันกวาดตามองหาไฟแช็ก  
  


"ความผิดที่แกตัดไฟทิ้ง" โดฟลามิงโก้บอกแบบไม่ยอมแพ้ แต่ต้องยอมรับ ถ้าไม่ใช่เรื่องเลือดนี่ล่ะก็ การที่สูญเสียการมองเห็นไปก็ทำให้เร้าใจไปอีกแบบ สัมผัสอื่นที่เหลือเด่นชัดขึ้น วาบหวามไปตามร่างกาย หูได้ยินทุกเสียงหายใจและหัวใจเต้น ชิดใกล้ยิ่งกว่ายามประสาทสัมผัสอยู่ครบ  
  


"ฉันเปล่า"  
  


"แกจะบอกว่าเป็นเหตุบังเอิญหรือไง เดรสโรซ่าไม่เคยไฟดับ แล้วจู่ๆวันที่แกมาที่นี่มันก็ดับเอง?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามน้ำเสียงค่อนแคะ  
  


"ฉันเปล่า" คร็อคโคไดล์ย้ำ หยิบซิการ์ออกจากปากโยนทิ้งอย่างหงุดหงิดที่หาไฟแช็กของตัวเองไม่เจอ   
  


เมื่ออีกฝ่ายย้ำ โดฟลามิงโก้ก็เริ่มไม่มั่นใจ คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่ใช่พวกขี้โกหกซี้ซั้ว มันไม่ได้ผลประโยชน์อะไรจากเรื่องนี้   
  


"งั้นแกมาทำไม"  
  


นัยน์ตาสีอำพันเหลือบมองเจ้าบ้านแวบหนึ่งก่อนจะยักไหล่ ไม่มีคำตอบจากปากแข็งๆของจระเข้ทราย  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้มองเรือนร่างเปลือยเปล่าเผยความกำยำไม่สมอายุของคร็อคโคไดล์อย่างโลมเลีย พอถอดเสื้อออกเลือดก็ไม่ได้ชโลมเละอย่างที่คิด ผมตกเรียบลู่ลงจับเป็นก้อนมีไฮไลท์สีเลือดอาบที่ปลายก็ดูเซ็กซี่ใช่เล่นกับใบหน้าบึ้งตึงของมัน   
  


"ฉันได้ยินเรื่อง 'สไมล์' ก็เลยว่าจะมาฉลองให้" คร็อคโคไดล์ตอบในที่สุด เรียกนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเข้มให้เงยขึ้นมองหน้า "ไฟดับขึ้นมาฉันก็เลยนึกว่าไม่เลวที่จะเล่นอะไรสักหน่อย.. น่าจะรู้ดีกว่านั้นว่าแกมันพึ่งพาไม่ได้"  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดยิ้มกว้าง สไมล์ยังเป็นความลับ แถมคร็อคโคไดล์ก็ไม่มีอีกแล้ว ทั้งเครือข่ายใต้ดิน หรืออำนาจของเจ็ดเทพ รวมถึงตำแหน่งหัวหน้าองค์กรบาร็อกเวิร์คส น่าประทับใจจนอดคิดไม่ได้ว่ามันตามข่าว'เขา'โดยเฉพาะ  
  


"มาฉลองให้ฉัน หืม? งั้นไหนล่ะของขวัญ? แกคิดถึงฉันก็บอกมา ฟุฟุ"   
  


คร็อคโคไดล์พ่นลมออกจมูก "ฝันไปเถอะ ก็แค่ทางผ่านเท่านั้น"  
  


"ของขวัญ คร็อคโคไดล์.." โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่เลิกทวงพร้อมรอยยิ้มฉีกกว้าง "ถ้าไม่ได้พกอะไรมา ก็ใช้ปากให้ฉันหน่อย เป็นไง"   
  


คร็อคโคไดล์กลอกตา แขนที่ด้วนกุดไร้มือตะขอยกขึ้นเท้าเอวตัวเอง มือข้างที่ถนัดเสยผมขึ้น จมูกฟุดฟิดกับกลิ่นเลือดที่อาบร่างตัวเอง  
  


"ฉันจะอาบน้ำ ..และถ้าในระหว่างนั้นแกปลุกไอ้สิ่งน่าทุเรศตรงหว่างขาแกได้ เราค่อยมาคุยกัน"  
  


"โอ้ คร็อคโคไดล์" คนหนุ่มกว่าทำเสียงดราม่า เอามือทาบอก ฉีกยิ้มจนแก้มปริ "แกหลงรักฉันก็บอกมา"  
  


คร็อคโคไดล์ส่งเสียงเยาะขึ้นจมูก กลอกตาหน่าย หันหลัง สาวเท้าไปยังห้องน้ำ  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้รีบคลานมายังปลายเตียง ก่อนลุกขึ้น สาวเท้าเข้าหาร่างของคนแก่กว่า ดึงรั้งขอบกางเกงเอาไว้ บังคับให้อีกฝ่ายหันกลับมา ก่อนจะเลื่อนมือขึ้นจับเนื้อช่วงเอวอีกฝ่ายแทน ตรึงร่างหนาที่เตี้ยกว่าไว้กับที่   
  


"มีอะไร?" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามเสียงห้วน   
  


โดฟลามิงโก้โคลงหัว มองใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายครู่ใหญ่ พินิจวิเคราะห์ ก่อนเผยอริมฝีปากขึ้นเอ่ยเสียงพร่า ระคนหงุดหงิด "ตลกสิ้นดี ฉันเคยหงุดหงิดที่แกมัวนั่งอยู่แต่ในพาราไดซ์ แทนที่จะมาสนุกกันในโลกใหม่... แต่ตอนนี้ ถ้าเป็นไปได้ ฉันอยากจับแกใส่กรง ล่ามโซ่ไคโรเซกิ ขังไว้ชั้นใต้ดินที่ลึกที่สุดของเดรสโรซ่าชะมัด"  
  


"แกอิจฉา?" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามเสียงเยาะเย้ย เชิดหน้าขึ้นยโส "ที่แกติดอยู่ที่นี่ และฉันเป็นอิสระ"  
  


"เหลวไหล" โดฟลามิงโก้ปัด ก่อนลดสายตาลง แสดงความจริงจัง "แค่.. แกอาจจะตายเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้ ข้างนอกนั่น โลกใหม่ไม่เหมือนพาราไดซ์ แล้วอย่าลืมว่า แกแพ้ให้กับรุคกี้ที่ไม่มีแม้แต่ฮาคิ ..จะให้ฉันวางใจได้ไงกัน"  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้ยกมือขึ้นจับคางของคร็อคโคไดล์ ขณะที่จระเข้ทรายสะบัดหนี คิ้วขมวดไม่พอใจที่อีกฝ่ายยกความผิดพลาดเมื่อนมนานมาพูด "อย่าทำตัวงี่เง่า ฉันประมาทไอ้เด็กนั่น.. จะไม่มีครั้งที่สอง"  
  


"เขียนจดหมายมาหาฉัน" โดฟลามิงโก้โพล่งขึ้นมาแบบไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย  
  


คร็อคโคไดล์หัวเราะลั่นก่อนจะหยุดลงเมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่ยิ้มไปด้วย เลิกคิ้วสูงแบบไม่อยากเชื่อ "แกพูดจริง?"  
  


"แค่.. ส่งอะไรมาก็ได้ที่บอกว่าแกยังไม่ตาย" โดฟลามิงโก้ยกมือขึ้นถูใต้จมูก เสสายตาหลบคร็อคโคไดล์ที่หรี่ตาจ้อง แก้มผ่าวรู้สึกตัวเองผิดมาดไปเหมือนกันที่ร้องขอเรื่องพรรค์นี้  
  


"ไม่งั้น..?"  
  


"ฉันจะตามล่าแก จับมาขังไว้ในกรงไคโรเซกิ" นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าหันกลับมาจ้องให้รู้ว่าไม่ได้พูดเล่น  
  


"โรแมนติกสิ้นดี"  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้พูดเสียงแหบพร่ายียวน "กับแกคนเดียวเท่านั้น คร็อค"   
  


คร็อคโคไดล์กลอกตาแล้วเอื้อมมืออกไปรั้งเสื้อคลุมขนนกบนบ่าอีกฝ่ายถอดออก  
  


"ฉันบอกว่าไง.. ปลุกไอ้นั่นตรงหว่างขาแกได้แล้วค่อยมาคุยกัน"  
  


"แปลว่าแกจะเอาไปคิดดู?"  
  


"ฉันยังไม่คิดจะเกษียณอยู่ในกรงไคโรเซกิ" คร็อคโคไดล์ส่งเสียงหงุดหงิดขึ้นจมูก  
  


"เชื่อยากสำหรับคนที่ไปนั่งเฉยๆในอิมเพลดาวน์เป็นชาติ" โดฟลามิงโก้กระเซ้า ขยับเท้าเข้าไปอีกก้าว จนแทบไม่เหลือช่องว่าง  
  


"เรื่องนามนม" คร็อคโคไดล์ปล่อยเสื้อคลุมขนนกสีชมพูให้ตกลงบนพื้น นัยน์ตามองเพียงไหล่ที่อยู่ตรงข้ามระดับสายตา ก่อนแก้คำพูดอีกฝ่ายพร้อมยักไหล่ "แค่ไม่กี่เดือน"   
  


โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะ ก้มหน้าลง กดจมูกลงบนเรือนผมสีดำที่ยังระคายกลิ่นคาวเลือด  
  


"อย่าคิดว่ากรงของฉันจะแหกง่ายเหมือนอิมเพลดาวน์ คร็อคโคไดล์"   
  


คร็อคโคไดล์เบนหัวออก ท่าทีรำคาญ ไม่ชอบสัมผัสอ้อยอิ่งอาลัยอาวรณ์ของคนหนุ่มกว่า "ฉันจะเขียนหาแก พอใจยัง?"   
  


โดฟามิงโก้ยกมือออกจากเอวอีกฝ่าย ปล่อยให้คร็อคโคไดล์ผละร่างหนี ก้าวถอยหลังไปตั้งหลัก เพื่อจะได้สบกับนัยน์ตาสีอำพัน  
  


"หลังจากอาบน้ำและปลุกไอ้หนูฉันแล้ว.." โดฟลามิงโก้แสยะยิ้มมุมปาก มือปลดกางเกงของตัวเอง ถอดออกแล้วโยนไปมุมห้อง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสว่างเข้มไม่ยอมละจากดวงหน้าของจระเข้ทราย "ก็อาจพอใจ"   
  


"ก็อาจ?" คร็อคโคไดล์เลิกคิ้วสูง  
  


"ก็..." โดฟลามิงโก้ยักไหล่ ยกมือขึ้นหยิบแว่นที่ยังคาดอยู่บนหัวโยนไปบนเตียง ก่อนจับแขนพิการของอีกฝ่ายกระชาก ผลักเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ "มันขึ้นอยู่กับว่าแกให้ฉันปลุกโดฟลาน้อยมาทำไม?"   
  


"ฉันจะได้ตัดมันและจับยัดใส่ปากแก" คร็อคโคไดล์หันกลับมาสบถใส่ที่ถูกผลัก  
  


"ของฉัน หรือของแกนะ... ที่เรากำลังพูดกันอยู่?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามพร้อมรอยยิ้มระรื่น "เพราะถ้าเป็นของแก ไม่ต้องตัด ก็มาอยู่ในปากฉันได้"   
  


คร็อคโคไดล์ส่งเสียง 'เฮอะ' ขึ้นจมูก  
  


"งั้นก็คุกเข่าแล้วใช้ปากของแกทำประโยชน์มากกว่าพล่ามไร้สาระหนวกหูซะ" คร็อคโคไดล์สั่ง ใบหน้าเชิดขึ้น ความสูงที่พ่ายแพ้อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ลดราศีความโอหังน้อยลงแม้แต่เศษเสี้ยว  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดยิ้มโชว์เขี้ยว ย่างสามขุมเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ ดันคร็อคโคไดล์ติดกับผนังแทนที่จะคุกเข่าลง ยื่นมือออกไปเท้าผนังข้างศีรษะอีกฝ่าย ก่อนโน้มลงจนปลายจมูกแตะที่สันดั้งของจระเข้ทราย นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเข้มสดประกายสบกับดวงตาสีทองอำพัน จ้องมองไม่ขยับ  
  


"อะไร?" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามเสียงแข็ง เมื่ออีกฝ่ายนิ่ง  
  


โดฟลามิงโก้ฉีกยิ้มกว้าง ก่อนหัวเราะเบาๆ เหมือนเรื่องที่จะพูด แม้แต่ตัวเองก็ไม่อาจอดขำได้ "แค่.. จู่ๆก็รู้สึกว่าแกเกิดมาเพื่อฉัน คิดสิ.. จะมีใครเหมือนแก กล้าสั่งให้ฉันคนนี้คุกเข่าลงใช้ปากให้.. จะมีใครอีกที่ทำให้ฉันมีความสุขจนฉันทนแทบไม่ไหวเพียงแค่คิดว่าแกจะไม่กลับมาหาฉันอีก... แต่ก็ยังปล่อยแกไป หวังว่าจะได้ดีใจมากขึ้นเพียงแกกลับมาหาบ้างเป็นครั้งคราว"  
  


คร็อคโคไดล์สีหน้าอ่อนลง ก่อนเอื้อมมือขวาขึ้น โน้มหลังคออีกฝ่ายลง ประทับจูบบนริมฝีปากที่ฉีกยิ้มของโดฟลามิงโก้  
  


"แกมันช่างฝันเกินไป โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโคไดล์พึมพำในลำคอ ริมฝีปากกระตุกอมยิ้มทั้งที่จระเข้ทรายพยายามฝืนตัวเอง โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะลั่นพอใจในสีหน้าของจระเข้ทราย  
  


"แต่มันก็ทำให้แกยิ้มออกไม่ใช่หรือไง?"

 

 

 


End file.
